


The Queen's Watchdog

by milaru



Series: Kuroshitsuji collateral damage [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, and the maid, i really love thinking about background characters like that one gaurd left standing, just continuing the series, just giving names to the gaurds that responded in one of the last episodes of season one, not really much, what happened when sebastian came back to save ciel from the guns, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaru/pseuds/milaru
Summary: When Ciel is captured by the guards of the Queen, the anime of Black Butler makes it seem so simple, from one point of view.





	The Queen's Watchdog

"The Queen has been murdered!" 

That cry rang throughout the castle. You run towards it. 

"What's this?" you shout. "What's happened?"

As you reach the Queen's bedchamber, a young boy runs out, and flees. A maid is standing there. "Who's that?" you ask. No one answers. 

"Who did it?" asks your companion. "Who'se responsible?"

You run. The boy has been captured. You enter the circle, your gun drawn, and ready to shoot.

The boy raises his head, no trace of fear. "I am Ciel. I am the Earl of Phantomhive, as my father was."

The name raises a slight eyebrow of yours. You remembered the ceremony the Queen held when he returned. 

"Phantomhive?" asks your commanding officer. "You mean to say that the Queen's guard dog has turned against her?"

Earl Phantomhive responds, "I've cast off that title, and no, I'm not the one who killed her Magesty."

"You think to talk your way out?"

"No," the boy says. "I'm certian I can't. But still, no matter what you do to me, I will not be stopped now."

A loud crack. Someone has shot the Earl of Phantomhive. The boy looks at you. No, not at you, past you. He's looking beyond you. You turn. There's nothing there. Maybe he's remembering something. 

The boy falls forward. You advance. 

"..No.." The Earl says, as he reaches for his eyepatch. 

"..No.." The Earl pulls off his eyepatch, revieling a purple iris, and a pentegram. The sign of a convenant. "Forget it," he says. 

His blood is pooling, but not properly. It's as if there's walls there, which the blood is flowing around. It turns into the shape of a pentagram. The Earl Rises from his position on the floor, lifting himself up with all his stregnth. "I... I won't end here! Not like this!"

The entire room goes dark, except for the glistening blood. 

"I see you've awoken, Young Master." A cold voice fills the room, yet it's rich and full. 

The boy looks up, between you and your comrade. His mismatched eyes shining brightly. He closes his eyes. 

"Fire!" comes the order from your superiour. However, when the firearms discharge, yours is the only one that does not.

The boy is still lying in the middle of your circle, but he is not alone. 

A man in black is crouched by his side. 

The Earl of Phantomhive opens his eyes. Only then do you realise that the man in black has caught all of the bullets in his hands, they can be seen clearly, balanced between his gloved fingers. 

"You came... back," the boy chokes out. He is looking directly at the man in black. 

The man turns his head. "It is exactly as you said, Master. You won't die, not here, not now."

There's almost a fatherly presence, for just a moment. Then, the man in black throws the bullets, right into the bodies of your comrades and commanding officer with the speed of a real gun. They all fall to the floor. 

You, the Earl of Phantomhive, and the man in black are the only ones still alive in the room.

The man in black pays you no mind, turning straight to the Earl. "Master," he says. "I ask your forgiveness for taking unauthorised leave."

"What? What's so important?"

"Oh, I was seeing to preperations for the Last Supper."

That caught the boy by surprise. His eyes widened, and he clutched his eyepatch a little tighter in his hand. 

The man in black just kept going. "Spicy, bitter, but sometimes sweet. It's a multifacited meal indeed, brazed to perfection."

You realise at this point that the man is not human. He would not be talking about dinner now, specifically not the dinner of Christ, lest he be mistaken for mad, if he were human. 

"Thanks to you, this Last Supper will be delicious," says the creature in black. Was he talking about the boy's soul?

"I will be able to enjoy the ultimate soul." The Demon ended that last comment with a smile. You were too afraid to run. 

The Earl smiles slightly. Then he turns, and says, "I order you, take me right now to this Angel of Massacre!"

Angel of Massacre?

"Yes, sir," the Demon responds. 

He picks up the boy, and walks past you, never giving you a second glance. 

"He can't be a human," you say, despite yourself. You mean the boy in the Demon's arms. 

The Demon looks straight at you. You feel a shiver go down your spine. 

"Oh, no, indeed I am not. I am simply one Hell of a Butler," says the Demon. 

With that, the Demon and the Earl walk out of the room. 

You now know that what happened at the Ferro Manor was not a one man job.


End file.
